Misunderstanding (Repost)
by Yulyul
Summary: -No Summary- Chanbaek - GS - DLDR - RnR...


**Misunderstanding**

 **Author : Kim Yuhee**

 **Cast : Byun Baekyun dan Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun**

 **Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God. Typo's everywhere.**

 **It's GS (G** **e** **nderswitch)**

 **If you don't like, don't read!**

 **No Summary!**

 **Happy reading ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST, tapi seorang gadis mungil masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut dan guling bermotif strawberry kesayangannya. Padahal bunyi alarm sudah mengguncang dunia. #author lebay

"Baekhyunnie~, cepat bangun! Nanti kau bisa terlambat masuk sekolah." teriak sang eomma dari luar pintu kamar yang bertulisan Baekkie. Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyunnie tersebut mulai terganggu akan teriakan sang eomma, dia menggeliat kecil dan dengan perlahan membuka mata sipitnya.

"Iya eomma. Ini aku sudah bangun." gadis yang di panggil Baekhyunnie membalas dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Dengan perlahan gadis mungil itu menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, dia turun kelantai dasar. Menyapa sang eomma yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapannya.

"Pagi eomma~"

"Pagi chagi~ ini makanlah." Sang eomma menyodorkan 2 potong roti yang sudah di lapisi selai strawberry. Dan juga tak lupa dengan susu strawberry pastinya.

Gadis mungil penggila strawberry ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namun, sering di panggil Baekhyunnie atau Baekkie. Selain strawberry, Baekhyun juga penggila eyeliner dan ramalan. Kecintaannya pada strawberry, eyeliner dan ramalan membuat keluarganya geleng – geleng tidak percaya.

Baekhyun sekarang duduk di kelas 2 Senior High School yang ada di Seoul. Sifatnya yang selalu ceria, terbuka terhadap sahabat dan teman – temannya membuat semua orang nyaman berteman dengannya.

Selesai sarapan, Baekhyun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berpamitan dengan sang eomma yang ada di dapur. Lalu memakai sepatu yang ada di rak sepatu.

"Eomma, Baekki berangkat."

"Hati – hati chagi~" Nyonya Byun melambaikan tangan ke gadis mungilnya.

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu depan, dua sahabatnya telah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Gadis penggila strawberry ini menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Mianhae, kalian pasti lama menungguku ya?"Baekhyun bertanya ke dua sahabatnya.

"Aniyo, kami juga baru sampi kok." Jawab salah satu sahabatnya yang bermata belo.

"Jaa, kita berangkat sekarang. Bisa – bisa kita terlambat lagi." Ajak sahabat Baekhyun yang satunya.

Mereka bertiga memang pernah terlambat karena Baekhyun bangun kesiangan. Saat di tanya apa yang membuat gadis penggila eyeliner ini bangun terlambat dan jawabannya _'semalam aku begadang membaca ramalan untuk hari ini'_ dan dua sahabatnya langsung swetdrop.

Tiga orang yang bersahabat ini memang selalu berangkat bersama. Apalagi tempat tinggal mereka bertiga berada di komplek yang sama, hanya saja rumahnya agak berjauhan. Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya itu selalu naik bus saat berangkat sekolah, menurut mereka itu sangat menghemat biaya pengeluarannya. Meskipun mereka dari keluarga berada tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang suka menghambur – hamburkan uang kedua orang tuanya.

15 menit telah berlalu, mereka samapai di gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun dan dua sahabatnya langsung menuju ke kelas mereka. By the way mereka berada di kelas yang sama lho.

Sahabatnya bernama Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo. Park Chanyeol, namja tiang yang sudah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun sejak kecil. Namja terkonyol yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Namja terpopuler dan ketua tim basket di SHS. Bahkan orang tua mereka juga sangat akrab seperti saudara.

Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka kelas 2 di Junior High School. Kyungsoo, gadis mungil seperti Baekhyun, baik hati, cuek, cantik dan agak pendiam. Selain itu dia anak yang pandai dan sangat cerewet apalagi terhadap Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu Kyungsoo banyak yang menyukai khususnya kakak kelas. Dia seperti idola cowok – cowok disekolahan.

.

.

TOT TOT TOT #author bingung bikin suara belnya

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Mereka bertiga bergegas duduk di kursi masing - masing. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama. Dan Chanyeol? pasti duduk di belakang Baekhyun.

Pagi ini mata pelajaran fisika, mata pelajaran yang Baekhyun benci. Mood Baekhyun yang awlnya baik langsung memburuk seketika. Jadi Baekhyun mengambil smartphone di sakunya lalu memainkannya. Namun dia tak sengaja melihat kalender. Dan langsung shock seketika.

'Ternyata hari ini tanggal 27 November, berarti Yeolli ulang tahun. Aish, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Baekhyun pabbo pabbo!' gumam Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Baekhyun bergumam lansung bertanya.

"Baekki, waeyo? Kenapa bergumam?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan berbisik – bisik pastinya. Kalau tidak Jung songsaenim bisa menghukum mereka.

"Kau tahu bahwa hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol! Dan aku lupa." Baekhyun murung.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah mengucapkan tadi pagi." Ucap Kyungsoo polos tanpa memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk lesu.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku? Kau jahat sekali." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku fikir kau sudah mengucapakannya semalam. Kan kau yang lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol." sedangkan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, difikirkan nanti saja. Kalau Jung songsaengnim sampai tahu, kita bisa kena hukuman." Imbuh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan catatannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kedua sahabatnya berbisik – bisik mengerutkan keningnya. Namun kemudian dia menaikan bahunya tanda tak mau tahu.

.

.

Setelah mata pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai, sekarang waktunya istirahat. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungso langsung menuju kantin, dan memesan jjajangmyeon.

Baekhyun memberi kode untuk Kyungsoo untuk membantunya bicara, tapi sahabatnya itu mengerutkan keningnya. Seolah – olah bertanya _'Ada apa Baek?_ ' Baekhyun yang tahu bahwa sahabatnya tidak paham menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Chanyeol yang dari tadi melihat tingkah aneh dari dua sahabatanya itu bertanya.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua? Mencurigakan sekali. Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik yang mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, ya kan Kyung?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya. Lalu Baekhyun memberikan keberanian terhadap dirinya.

"Yeol? Kau tak marah kan padaku?" Baekhyun tanya takut – takut. Chanyeol yang sedang asik makan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak paham.

"Eumm, tentang aku yang tidak…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak?"

"Tentang Baekhyun yang tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu." Itu suara Kyungsoo. Dia berbicara seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tertawa terbahak – bahak. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan takut bicara padanya padahal hanya masalah ulang tahun. Baekhyun mendengus kembali.

"Tak apa – apa Baek, aku sudah biasa kok. Kan kau selalu telat saat mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Tanpa berfikir lama, Baekhyun segera mengucapkan Happy Birthday padanya. Lalu Chanyeol membalas dengan mengusak – usak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aishh, kau ini selalau membuat rambutku berantakan." Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Cepat makan!" Baekhyun langsung melotot ke Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, maka yang kau inginkan akan kami turuti semua. Tapi khusus hari ini!" ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Kalau begitu ayo nanti kita ke suatu tempat. Tapi kemana ya?" Chanyeol nampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pasar malam? Aku sudah lama tidak naik bianglala dan disana pasti banyak stand – stand yang menarik." usul Baekhyun dengan semangat 45.

"Yang ulang tahun itu Chanyeol kenapa kau yang menentukan tempatnya." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tak apa Kyung. Baiklah nanti malam kalian berdua aku jemput." ucap Chanyeol final.

"Mian, tapi aku tak bisa ikut kalian nanti. Aku sudah ada acara dengan keluargaku." Kyungsoo nampak tidak enak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana, lain kali kita akan kesana bersama." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Hari berganti sore menandakan waktu untuk pulang sekolah. Mereka bertiga langsung melesat ke halte terdekat dengan sekolah. Di dalam bus mereka asyik bergurau ria seperti biasanya. Setelah 15 menit mereka turun kemudian jalan sampai rumahnya masing – masing.

Sampainya dirumah Baekyun langsung mandi dan siap – siap karena dia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kecewa lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol juga siap – siap, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. _'Apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat? Tidak tidak, nanti Baekhyun bisa menjauhiku. Seperti ini saja aku sudah bahagia.'_ batin Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol langsung menyambar kunci mobil dinakasnya laluberpamitan ke pada Appa dan Ummanya. Sambil tersenyum senang Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun. _'Bisakah ini di sebut kencan?_ _Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa pergi bersama kami hari ini'_ teriak batin Chanyeol kegirangan.

Sesampainya, dia mengirimkan pesan ke Baekhyun kalau dia sudah di depan rumahnya. Chanyeol menunggu beberapa saat, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan dress baby pink dengan tas selempang yang senada dan juga flat shoes. Serta rambut panjangnya yang di gerai, tidak seperti di sekolah yang selalu di kuncir. _'Baekhyun benar – benar cantik bila berdandan seperti ini.'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama Chan menungguku?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aniya. Kurasa kau sudah bersiap-siap sebelumnya jadi aku tak perlu menunggu lama." Goda Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

"YA! Memangnya kau lebih suka jika lama menungguku hah?" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Aigoooo, hanya bercanda Baek. Masuklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun sambil terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang masih cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut terus. Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum Baek." Kata Chanyeol sesaat setelah dia duduk di kursi kemudi. Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol kembali menggodanya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan tanpa berniat menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

Di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Chanyeol sibuk dengan menyetirnya sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memainkan smartphone kesayangannya. Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun, biasanya gadis mungilnya ini akan selalu ramai sendiri. Namun hari ini? Dia malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. ' _Apa dia_ _benar-benar marah karena candaanku tadi?'_ pikir Chanyeol

"Baek, kenapa denganmu?"

"Wae?" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya.

"Tumben sekali kau diam. Biasanya kau akan berbicara di sepanjang jalan. Apa kau marah padaku?" Tutur Chanyeol.

"Aaaa, aniya. Aku hanya sedang membaca ramalan untuk hari ini Yeol." Baekhyun menampilkan eye smile yang membuat Chanyeol harus mengalihkan perhatiannya, asalkan tidak ke Baekhyun.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa, dan kau tau Yeol-" belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya Chanyeol sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Tidak."

"Aishh, kau ini. Aku kan belum selesai bicara." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan Chanyeol ingin rasanya mengecup bibir manis itu. Namun Chanyeol langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, maaf. Jaa lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Dari ramalan yang aku baca, hari ini akan jadi hari yang indah untukku. Dan menjadi hari yang tak disangka – sangka sama sekali. Kau tau Yeol maksud dari hari indah itu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Lalu Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan smartphonenya.

Setelah 30 menit, mereka sampai di pasar malam yang berada di Jung-gu. Banyak sekali orang yang datang, dari yang anak - anak sampai orang dewasa. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengunjungi tempat bermain, penjual makanan.

"Yeol, ayo kita coba bianglala dulu." Baekhyun menampilkan puppy eyesnya dan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Kajja." Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Baekhyun agar gadis mungil ini tak hilang dikerumunan orang – orang. Mereka berdua mengantri untuk bisa naik, setelah beberapa menit mereka masuk kedalam bianglala.

Baekhyun melihat keluar, dia tak henti – hentinya berdecak kagum. Sedangkan Chanyeol senang bisa melihat Baekhyun yang bahagia seperti ini. Setelah satu putaran, mereka berdua harus turun. Kemudian mereka mencari stan makanan untuk mengisi perut yang sudah berbunyi.

Selesai makan, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke stan yang menyuguhkan permainan lempar gelang ke botol. Chanyeol memainkan dengan semangat tapi pada percobaan pertama dia gagal. Namun dia tidak menyerah, dan di percobaan keduanya dia menang. Penjaga stan memberi boneka rilakuma berukuran sedang kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekki, ini untukmu." Chanyeol memberikan boneka rilakuma yang dia dapatkan ke Baekhyun karena dia tahu Baekhyun suka sekali dengan boneka rilakuma.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Ne, khusus untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bonekanya yang diterima Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo Yollie." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Dan yang di peluk diam seribu kata. Tak tahukah kau Baek, Chanyeol sedang menahan nafas sekarang.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana eum?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau ke tempat peramal? Otte?" Baehyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memang kau tahu tempatnya hmm?"

"Tadi aku melihat tempatnya di ujung sana." tunjuk Baekhyun ke stan dengan nuansa remang – remang yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan Baekkie~." Chanyeol kembali menggandeng gadis mungilnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menyerngitkan alisnya saat pertama masuk ke stan tersebut. Dia tidak habis fikir Baekhyun menyukai hal – hal yang seperti ini. Stan dengan nuansa gelap seperti tak ada penghuni. Barang – barang yang terpajang pun terlihat aneh.

"Yeol, duduklah." Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerngitkan alisnya saat melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Seorang wanita berambut panjang takberaturan dengan mata tertuju pada bola bening serta tangan yang selalu meraba – raba bola bening dihadapnnya. Chanyeol mengira bahwa orang yang di hadapannya ini peramal dan binggo, peramal tersebut bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian berdua lihat dari bola kristal ini?" sang peramal tetap fokus pada bolanya.

"Eumm, tentang jodohku dimasa depan." Baekhyun berucap antusias. Sang peramal menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Jadi kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?" tanya sang peramal.

"Bukan, kami hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Tidak lebih dari itu." Baekhyun berucap dengan tenang tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol yang raut mukanya berubah sendu. _'Benarkan. Baekhyun itu hanya menganggapmu itu sebatas sahabat tidak lebih. Jadi jangan berharap apapun atau meminta lebih padanya. Atau Baekhyun akan menjauhimu.'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu gadis kecil. Aku akan melihatnya." Baekhyun melihat peramal di depannya ini dengan fokus. Lalu sang peramal juga meraba – raba bola di hadapannya dengan fokus serta menggumam tidak jelas.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Sang peramal membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Baekhyun yang di tatap seperti itu mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Dia sudah berada di dekatmu. Bahkan dia diam – diam memperhatikanmu, tanpa kau sadari gadis mungil." Baekhyun kaget. Dia ada di dekatku? Dan diam – diam memperhatikanku? Siapa? Itulah yang Baekhyun fikirkan sekarang. Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan sang peramal hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

Selesai dari acara ramal meramal, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melanjutkan jalan – jalannya mengitari pasar malam. Lalu Baekhyun berhenti di stand yang menjual berbagai macam boneka. _'Huwaa, strawberry! Aku ingin membelinya tapi aku lupa membawa uang cash! Aishhh, Baekhyun pabbo!'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol merasa bahwa gadis mungil yang di sampingnya berhenti ikut berhenti. Kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang gadis mungilnya inginkan.

"Baekki~ya, aku ke toilet dulu ya? Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan ke mana – mana sebelum aku kembali." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya di sini ada toilet Yeolli~?"

"Molla, tapi aku akan mencarinya dulu. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namun sudah 10 menit Baekhyun menunggu tapi namja tiang yang bilangnya ingin pergi ke toilet tak kunjung datang. Baekhyun yang lelah menunggunya berinisiatif berjalan – jalan, namun baru beberapa langkah ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Sehingga Baekhyun hampir jatuh untung seseorang tersebut memegangi pinggangnya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah seseorang tersebut langsung menganga _'Astaga, dia tampan sekali. Seperti pangeran di dongeng – dongeng. Matanya, hidungnya lalu bibirnya ouch'_ itulah yang di fikirkan gadis mungil kita ini. Apalagi jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Sepertinya Baekhyun tahu apa yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Namja tersebut yang sadar dengan posisi mereka lalu melepaskan tangannya yang memegangi pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari imajinasinya memperjauh jarak di antara mereka.

"Mianhaeyo, mianhaeyo!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwenchanna Baekhyun noona." Baekhyun kaget. Bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini tahu namanya sedangkan dia sendiri saja tidak tahu namja di depannya ini siapa.

"Kau tahu namaku?" namja yang didepannya mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku saja tidak tahu kau!" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada yang tahu Baekhyun noona. Noona kan yang selalu dengan ketua tim basket sekolah kita dan juga bersama gadis yang selalu di incar oleh senior – senior di sekolah. Lagi pula aku sering di dekat noona asal noona tahu. Seperti saat di kantin ataupun saat noona nonton pertandingan basket." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak sadar sama sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Dan juga namaku Oh Sehun. Aku satu tingkat di bawah noona." Namja tersebut memperkenalakan diri.

"Ah, pantas saja aku tidak tahu. Ternyata kau hoobaeku di sekolahan." Sehun manggut manggut. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua sedang meremas barang yang ada di tangannya. Chanyeol –namja itu- lalu membalikkan badannya lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa memikirkan gadis mungil yang bersamanya.

Baekhyun melirik arlojinya, sudah 30 menit Chanyeol tidak kunjung kembali dari toilet. Beakhyun mulai khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Sehun yang dari tadi bersama Baekhyun, ah bukan tepatnya menemaninaya mulai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jadi seseorang yang Baekhyun noona tunggu belum kembali juga?" tanya Suhun. Lalu Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu noona telfon saja."

"Ah, benar juga. Kenapa tak terfikirkan dari tadi, dasar Baekhyun pabbo." Sehun yang melihat kelakuann noona di depannya ini terkekeh. Belum sempat Baekhyun menekan tombol _call_ pada ID yang bernama Yollie~, sebuah pesan masuk. Lalu Baekhyun membukanya.

 **To : Baekkie**

 **From : Yeollie**

 **Baekkie-yah mian, aku sudah pulang duluan. Tadi aku ada urusan mendadak sampai – sampai lupa menghubungimu. Kau pulanglah dengan taxi ne? Mian. Sekali lagi mianhae.**

Setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat dari Chanyeol raut muka Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi marah. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya sendiri dan tidak menghunginya dari awal. _'Besok akan kuhabisi kau Park Chanyeol!'_ pikir Baekhyun. Sehun yang melihat raut muka noona di depannya berubah langsung bertanya.

"Waeyo noona? Apakah ada yang terjadi?"

" Seseorang yang dari tadi aku tunggu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan dia baru bilang sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Eum, kalau begitu apakah noona mau aku antar pulang? Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam seorang diri." Baekhyun nampak berfikir lalu tak berselang lama dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Selama perjalan ke rumah Baekhyun, mereka berdua selalu berbincang – bincang sampai tak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sudah sampai tujuan. Sebelum Baekhyun turun dari mobil Sehun, dia menucapkan terima kasih.

"Sehun~ah, gomawo ne sudah mengantarkanku ke rumah. Kau tak mau mampir dulu?" ajak Baekhyun.

"Aniyo noona, ini sudah malam. Kapan – kapan saja aku mampir." Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu dia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil. Sebelum Sehun melajukan mobilnya, kaca pada pintu mobil dia turunkan . "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu noona." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu mobil Sehun menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum – tersenyum sendiri sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa gadis mungil ini sadari dari tadi ada seseorang di dalam mobil memperhatikannya.

"Eoh, Baekhyunnie~ sudah pulang. Mana Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tak di ajak masuk?" tanya Nyonya Byun sambil nengok – nengok di belakang Baekhyun.

"Mana aku tahu eomma." Jawab Bekhyun ketus. Dia sudah sakit hati pada Chanyeol karena meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat ramai seperti itu. Lalu menaiki tangga tanpa melihat raut eommanya yang sedang bingung.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya pada ranjangnya lalu memeluk boneka rilakuma pemberiaan Chanyeol. 'Kau tau pemilikmu sebelumnya –Chanyeol- itu sangat menyebalkan. Masa aku di tinggal sendiri di tempat ramai seperti itu. Dasar idiot! Awas saja besok aku tak akan mau berbicara dengannya sama sekali!' ungkap Baekhyun pada bonekanya itu. 'Tapi aku juga senang hari ini. Kau tahu aku bertemu dengan namja yang sangatttt tampan. Namanya Oh Sehun dan kau tau ternyata dia sudah mengenalku. Dan ternyata dia hoobaeku di sekolahan. Waahh, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu ada hoobae yang sekeren Sehun.' Ungkap Baekhyun lalu mengusak – usak boneknya.

Lalu Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. _"Dia sudah berada di dekatmu. Bahkan dia diam – diam memperhatikanmu, tanpa kau sadari gadis mungil."_ Baekhyun langsung melotot. _'Apakah yang di maksud itu Oh Sehun? Dia di dekatku. Lalu diam – diam memperhatikanku. Buktinya dia sampai tahu namaku. Yah, meskipun dia tahu karena aku sering bersama Chnayeol dan Kungsoo.'_ Batin Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengarungi alam mimpinya.

.

.

Pagi hari seperti biasa, Baekhyun sudah di tunggu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menyapa Kyungsoo lalu menggeretnya untuk jalan bersama. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, memang ini salahnya fikirnya. Lalu Kyungsoo? Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol namun anak itu hanya mengendihkan bahunya.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolahnya yang berbicara hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun yang lebih medominasi. Chanyeol hanya memainkan smartphonenya saja. Di sekolah pun mereka juga tidak saling bicara, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menghindari Chanyeol. Teman – teman mereka pun juga heran dengan dua orang sahabat itu.

Waktunya istirahat Baekhyun langsung menggeret Kyungsoo ke kantin tanpa mengajak Chanyeol seperti biasa. Sesampainya di kantin Baekhyun langsung memesan ramyun sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya minuman. Kyunsoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu langsung bertanya setelah mereka mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Baek, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak bicara dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Malas saja." Jawab Baekhyun singkat membuat sahabat di depannya agak geram.

"Apa masalahnya? Tak biasanya kalian seperti ini. Apalagi kemarin siang kalian masih sangat baik – baik saja." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. _'Memang siangnya baik – baik saja tapi malamnya? Dia membuatku_ _sangat_ _kesal_ _._ ' Batin Baekhyun.

"Tanya saja padanya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan makannya. Kyungsoo yang ingin kembali bertanya mengurungkan niatnya karena namja albino tiba – tiba menyapa Baekhyun.

"Annyeong noona." Sapa Sehun.

"Annyeong Sehun~ah."

"Noona bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Baekhyun langsung menyetujui dengan semangat. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi sahabatnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya _'Ada apa denganya?'_

"Gomawo noona. Noona nanti setelah pulang sekolah ada acara tidak?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun nampak berfikir.

"Eumm, aniyo. Waeyo?"

"Kalau begitu nanti jalan ya noona? Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menampilkan eyesmilenya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di situ tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh sahabatnya itu sampai jam masuk kembali berbunyi. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata dari tadi mengawasi mereka, ah bukan tepatnya gadis mungil penggila eyeliner ini.

"Baiklah noona, nanti aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Aku ke kelas duluan. Bye bye noona" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sepeninggalnya Sehun, Kyunsoo kembali bertanya. "Siapa dia? Dan sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengannya."

"Ahhh, aku lupa untuk memberi tahumu. Semalam aku bertemu dengannya saat di pasar malam dan yah seperti itulah. Dan kau tahu sepertinya dia adalah jodohku!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Semalam aku masuk ke stand ramalan, nah disitu aku meminta pada madamnya untuk melihatkan jodohku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sudah berada di dekatmu. Bahkan dia diam – diam memperhatikanmu, tanpa aku sadari. Itu yang madam itu ucapakan padaku. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Sehun yang ternyata sudah mengenalku dan dia biasanya di dekatku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyunsoo to the point. Baekhyun langsung berhenti dari acara jalannya.

"Mmm, sepertinya begitu." Ucap Baekhyun malu – malu lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kyungsoo hanya terbengong – bengong ria. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

' _Sepertinya kau sudah tak punya harapan untuk memiliki Baekhyun lagi dan kau harus melepaskannya mulai sekarang.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak saling berbicara, namun sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tau alasannya mereka seperti ini dari mulut Chnayeol. Dan sekarang Baekhyun lebih sering bersama Sehun meskipun tidak setiap waktu. Baekhyun sudah ke kantin bersama Sehun. Lalu Kyungsoo mendekati sahabat laki – lakinya yang sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja.

"Chan, kau tak apa?" Chanyeol hanya berdehem.

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya, jangan buat dia salah paham terus denganmu. Ungkapkan sekalian perasaanmu. Jangan kau pendam sendiri seperti ini. Kau akan sakit hati setiap hari. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang setiap harinya tambah dekat." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa Kyung~. Aku baik – baik saja. Bila Baekhyun bahagia pasti aku juga tak apa. Jadi jangan ganggu hubungan mereka." Kyungsoo yang sudah di beritahu seperti itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kyung?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Aku titip Baekhyun selama aku tidak ada di sampingnya ya?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya mengadap sahabat laki – lakinya itu.

"Aku harus pindah ke Amerika karena appa menyuruhku untuk menemani dan menjaga Yoora eonni di sana. Apalagi beberapa hari lalu di rumah Yoora eonni hampir menjadi korban perampokan dan dia sampai hampir di bunuh untung saja ada tetangganya yang melihatnya dan sekarang Yoora eonni trauma untuk tinggal sendiri."

"Lalu Baekhyun tahu kau akan pindah ke Amerika?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kapan kau akan berangakat ke sana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Satu bulan lagi, aku masih mengurusi surat – surat kepindahanku. Dan tolong jangan bilang ke Baekhyun ne?" Kyungsoo diam tak menanggapi.

"Kyung~." Rujuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah – baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari.

.

.

Bila di hitung dari ulang tahun Chanyeol berarti sekarang sudah satu bulan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak saling tegur sapa. Baekhyun merasa ada mengganjal di hatinya, dia ingin berbaikan dengan Yollienya, dia juga ingin tertawa bersama dengan Chanyeollienya tapi egonya masih besar sehingga menutup Baekhyun untuk memulai percakapan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Noona, waegurae?" Sehun bertanya karena menurutnya noonanya ini sedang banyak fikiran.

"Ah, aniyo Sehun~ah. Aku hanya lelah saja."

"Apa noona sedang sakit? Kenapa noona tidak bilang padaku! Kalau tau noona sedang sakit pasti aku tidak akan mengajak noona untuk keluar." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan hoobaenya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang noona. Biar noona bisa istirahat." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu Hun~ah? Bukankah tadi kau ingin membeli barang?" tanya Baekhyun karena sekarang dia merasa tidak enak pada hoobaenya itu.

"Tak apa noona. Aku tak ingin membuat noona lebih sakit lagi. Kajja kita pulang." Ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

.

Sampainya di rumah Baekhyun langsung istirahat di kamarnya. Entahlah, sepertinya gadis mungil ini memang banyak fikiran.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekki sayang, eomma masuk ne?" ucap Nyonya Byun dari luar.

"Ne eomma." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oh iya, di bawah ada Kyungsoo."

"Suruh ke kamarku saja eomma." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Tak berselang lama Kyungsoo muncul dari pintu kamar Baekhyun, dia langsung masuk kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya saja tanpa berkata apapun.

"Bagaiman bisa kau sampai drop seperti ini? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini Baek!"

"Entahlah Kyung, akhir – akhir ini seperti banyak fikiran." Ungakap Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun langsung menegang.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ini sama – sama egois sih? Kalian seharusnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dari awal tapi kalian memilih untuk membiarkannya sampi berlarut – larut. Kau tahu Baek?" Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tahu apa Kyung?" desak Baekhyun karena anak ini sudah sangat penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Bagaikan di sambar petir di siang hari Baekhyun hanya diam tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Apakah kau tak bisa merasakan cintanya padamu? Aku saja yang melihat langsung tahu bahwa dia itu sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau selalu bilang bahwa hanya sahabat, sahabat dan sahabat. Itulah yang membuat dia tak berani meminta lebih atau mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, dia takut kau akan kecewa padanya. Dan setelah aku fikir – fikir yang di ucapkan peramal itu bukan untuk Sehun melainkan untuk Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol sahabatmu." Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Baekhyun sudah menitihkan air matanya. Hatinya sekarang tambah sakit.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Baek, eomma sudah menghubungiku. Cepatlah sembuh!" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya dia tidak bilang seperti itu pada Baekhyun tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga kasian dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir Chanyeol di Korea, nanti sore dia sudah harus berangakat. Semua surat – surat kepindahannya sudah selesai di urus. Chanyeol melihat bangku kosong di depannya, seharusnya bangku itu di isi oleh gadis mungil pujaannya. Tapi dia tidak masuk karena sakit. Chanyeol tahu karena Kyungsoo memberitahunya. Dia khawatir dengan gadis mungilnya itu, dia ingin menjenguknya tapi dia takut untuk menemuinya. Apalagi sekarang sudah ada Sehun yang selalu menjaganya, jadi dia tak perlu khawatir lagi. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Chanyeol siap – siap untuk pulang namun lengannya di cekal oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak akan pamit terlebih dahulu ke Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak Kyung. Aku tau kalau Baekhyun masih kecewa denganku." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangakat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jam empat penerbanganku."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menemuimu di bandara. Jadi sekarang aku tidak akan memberi ucapan apapun padamu. Arrachi?"

"Arraseo Kyungie~" Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu.

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, 'Oh, masih jam tiga.' Gumam Kyungsoo. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu "Baekhyun!". Dengan buru – buru Kyunsoo mendatangi rumah Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

Kyungsoo sudah tak berfikir untuk menekan bel rumah Baekhyun, yanga ada di fikirannya sekarang Baekhyun harus tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan berangakat ke Ameriaka.

"Eoh, Kyung-" belum sempat nyonya Byun menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyungsoo sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Ahjumma, Baekkie dimana?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya." Tanpa menunggu lama Kyungsoo langsung melesat ke kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

Di depan kamar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo harus mengetuk pintu itu berkali – kali.

'Aish, kenapa pintunya di kunci segala sih.' Gumam Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Baekhyun di buka dari dalam. Menampilkan sosok mungil dengan rambut yang acak – acakan sepertinya habis tidur siang.

"Yak, Kyungi~ kenapa denganmu ini? Kau di kejar hantu eoh?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah bergegas ke bandara sekarang! Dia akan berangakat sekarang!" Baekhyun yang tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu hanya bingung sendiri.

"Aish, kau lemot sekali. Chanyeol berangakat ke Amerika. SEKARANG!" Baekhyun awalnya kaget namun setelah sadar dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Di luar Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan baju yang pantas untuk Baekhyun gunakan. Lalu dia menyisir rambutnya asal – asalan. Bahkan dia hanya memakai bedak bayi saja.

Selama di perjalanan ke bandara Baekhyun berdoa semoga dia masih bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya merasa iba.

"Baek, mianhae. Sebenarnya aku tidak di ijinkan untuk berbicara tentang kepergiannya padamu. Tapi aku merasa bahwa salah bila aku tak memberi tahumu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tak apa Kyung. Aku mengerti posisimu kok." Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kesedihannya denagn senyumannya.

.

Sedangakan di bandara Chanyeol mondar – mandir seperti setrikaan. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada sahabatnya tapi yang di tunggu tak datang – datang. Apalagi penerbangannya 15 menit lagi. Chanyeol menatap kotak yang cukup besar di kursinya. Ia ingin memberikannya pada Kyungsoo untuk di sampaikan ke Baekhyun.

"Channie~ penerbanganmu sebentar lagi. Kau tak ingin masuk?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Sebentar lagi eomma." Chanyeol masih sibuk melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang dia rindukan selama satu bulan ini tidak dia temuinya. Gadis mungil itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat dan menangis di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Yeollie jahat! Kenapa tak memberi tahuku? Maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ssst, Baekkie tidak boleh menangis. Ini bukan salahnya Baekkie. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa." Kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Hiduplah bahagia Baek, jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini karena aku tak akan bersamamu lagi. Jangan bangun kesiangan, kasihan Kyungsoo jika harus menunggumu seorang diri. Jangan makan sembarangan, jangan hanya memikirkan ramalan saja. Ku mohon jaga dirimu baik-baik Baek." ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Diamlah Yeol." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku diam, sejujurnya aku khawatir meninggalkanmu di sini tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Berbahagialah untukku juga Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum masih dengan Baekhyun di dalam pelukannya "Saranghae" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan berbicara sangat pelan. Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa mendengar dan…

"Nado Park Chanyeol."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Ani, ani, ani. Aku pasti salah dengar." gerutu Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya. Bukankah dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Sehun? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun membalas cintanya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak ada reaksi apapun dari orang yang di peluknya ini. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian dia menjijit dan

CHUP~

Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Setelah beberapa detik dia mengakhirinya.

Chanyeol?

Jangan ditanya lagi. Dia sungguh syok dengan aksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"YEOL!" Teriak baekhyun karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja dengan pandangan syok dan bingung.

"Ba, baekkie~ya!" Chanyeol yang baru sadar langsung merengkuh tubuh gadis mungilnya lalu menciumnya kembali dengan lumatan – lumatan kecil. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak melingkari pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan yang satunya di gunakan untuk memegangi tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Chanyeol sudah tidak memikirkan sekarang dia ada di mana dan banyaknya orang yang menonton mereka karena dia merasa baahagia. Sangat bahagia sekali. Di rasa Baekhyun sudah kehabisan oksigen, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

"Nado Saranghae Chayeollie," Balas Baekhyun

"Tunggu aku kembali, ne!" Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Mian, seharusnya waktu itu aku memberikannya padamu. Tapi baru sekarang dan di tempat yang kurang tepat." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sambil menyerahkan kotak yang dari tadi menjadi saksi bisu awal hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchanna." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat. Tunggu aku kembali Baby Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk kembali.

"Kyung, aku titip Baekhyun padamu."

"Tenang saja, kupastikan dia tidak melirik namja lain." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat ne?." Nyonya dan Tuan Park mengangguk. Lalu mereka berpelukan untuk terakhir.

"Baby Baek, aku berangkat." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan masih sempat – sempatnya mencuri ciuman dari Baekhyun. Dasar tidak tahu tempat.

Setelah itu Chanyeol masuk untuk check in dan dia melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun sudah menangis setelah Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya.

.

" _Siapa yang tahu ternyata jodohmu ada di sampingmu sendiri. Selalu bersamamu setiap saat tanpa kau sadari. Menemanimu dalam sedih maupun senang. Terimakasih Tuhan karena aku menyadarinya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum dia pergi. Jaga dirimu Yeol~ah, aku akan menunggumu disini. Saranghae."_

.

.

THE END


End file.
